1. Technical Field
The invention relates to techniques for driving various electro-optical elements, such as organic light-emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as “OLEDs”).
2. Related Art
Electro-optical devices including an array of a plurality of unit circuits, each of the plurality of unit circuits including an electro-optical element and a circuit for controlling the electro-optical element, have hitherto been proposed. In an electro-optical device of this type, because of variation in the characteristics (e.g., efficiency of light emission) of the individual electro-optical elements or the characteristics (e.g., threshold voltage) of transistors constituting the individual unit circuits, variation in intensity (luminance) characteristics could occur among the individual electro-optical elements. In order to alleviate such variation in intensity characteristics, for example, JP-A-2005-283816 discloses a configuration in which intensity data (data specifying intensities) for individual electro-optical elements are corrected on the basis of correction data in driving the individual electro-optical elements.
In the configuration according to JP-A-2005-283816, however, calculating circuits for correcting the intensity data on the basis of the correction data are needed. This increases the scale of circuits provided in the peripheries of the electro-optical elements (hereinafter referred to as “peripheral circuits”)